


I'm So Triggered (Author Callout, I need Authors!)

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale
Genre: Other, Spaghettos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8353591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is really stupid but I'm really triggered right now.
Okay but if you want to know why I am so t riggered read the notes, not the actual story-





	

PAPER JAM ETA YOU DAMN SPAGHETTOS OR I SWEAR TO KING SANS I WILL SLICE YOUR NECK INTO ITTY BITTY LITTLE PEICES.

HAUGSAUSAGUASGAUGSUAGDUASAGDDSG

 

My Fans think I need help hahahahaha I'm so tr iggerd,,

Hilsagklgflklioiofnkldgoeivjghkpo I sear I'm productive it's just my devices hate me ewenrhkl

OKAY IM SORRY FRO THIS WORTHLEESS ASS STORY, BUT IF I SEE ANY KUDOS ON THIS THING I WILL SOB HARD. THIS IS LITTERALY NITHING BUT. AUTHOR CALL OUT BECAUSE I NEED HELP

 

help me ftw

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this wasn't going to be the original story I was going to write. But I was writing a angsty Insane, Incestious, Where Geno dies and all that but my IPad bugged out r IGHT ON THE LAST FUCKING LINE OF THE STORY NO JOKE.
> 
> Like rip me forever that was like gonna be my best work.
> 
>  
> 
> so I'm triggered and I would like it I feel another author could maybe team up with me to make it again? 
> 
>  
> 
> Seriously help me my IPad hates my fan fiction trash now. This is how bad it is.
> 
>  
> 
> So, you can comment on this story if you want to be a author for my next book about Fresh and Error and ya know, 'It's The End Of The World As We Know It.'
> 
>  
> 
> But reminder, I only want people who can:
> 
> \- Make really lengthy chapters.  
> \- Understand the plot and is okay with writing stuff like Incest and Death and Insanty and all that wow stuff.
> 
> That's all! So like I said, I really need people. Reminder I'll only need really one other person. 
> 
> Have a good day or night or whatever.


End file.
